China Doll
by Bethwat
Summary: Alex is sent back to SAS camp: Brecon Beacons and K-Unit are not happy about it. How much can Alex take before he breaks? After all, a doll can't last long with so many cracks before it crumbles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alex can't remember the last time he was able to get some proper sleep, a sleep without any type of nightmare. It was like they had a never-ending playlist of dreams which haunt him. Sometimes they were not too bad like going to MI6 for the first time, but others were full on nightmares of Jack. Jack being tortured like he had and then sent to her death while trying to break free. What made them worse was the fact that these dreams did not come out from an over active imagination of a teenage boy who watched too much T.V., no Alex's dreams where mostly memory's which had been twisted in his mind to make them seem ten times worse.

This was not the first time that he had dreamt of Jack's death but today's dream was worse than normal. Today was the day which he had been dreading since he came home from Egypt. Mrs Jones had given him a choice when he came home, he could be legally emancipated from MI6 or he could become a full-time agent. Alex chose to be a full-time agent, he had seen too much and been through too much to let it go now. Anyway, there was no way that he could fit into civilian life anyway it had been ripped away from him when he first met Blunt.

Alex rolled over to check the time, it was 0400 which in was strange, normally we would be up around 0300 to 0330. After he would get up, have breakfast of some kind, go for a run, push ups and pull ups, language practice (he was teaching himself Hindi at the moment) and lastly martial art practice before an agent comes to get time to take him to the office.

Alex got out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead. He was in for some very emotional hours followed by a drive to hell and with the thought, he had to finish packing.

The fount door closed for the last time, the last box had just been loading into the back of the mover's van to go to the storage unit owned by MI6. Alex decided when he accepted the job that he could no longer live in the house which had so many memories for him both good and bad none of which he could forget. Alex had asked Mrs Jones to sell the house for him and to put the money from the house into a bank account which MI6 had no control over. He locked the door for the last time, turned around and got into the car that was waiting for him.

* * *

He never looked back.

* * *

What do you think for a start? I have a rough idea where this is heading but stick with me if it goes a bit funny. I'll try and upload when I can.

Thanks

Bethwat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sarge's POV:

Bloody MI6, the last time they sent an agent they were stuck with a teenager and lost one of his best man. Sure Cub was able to keep up with the other soldier without any training beforehand which was impressive in itself but the whole idea of a teen in the camp was laughable. Then there was Fox he was a good soldier with lots of patients (you have to be to put up with Eagle) and brilliant skills, but truth be told those skills fitted better with spying the being a soldier.

The time before that MI6 sent two brothers by the names of John and Ian Rider, they were given the codenames of Cougar and Tiger. Both Cougar and Tiger had stayed for a month for training and between them they had broken every record they had. The only people who can anywhere close to beating those records was Wolf and Eagle from K-Unit, Wolf almost beating Tigers assault course record and Eagle almost beating Cougars shooting record. Both Cougar and Tiger were legends at camp, both names were put in the honour roll and no-one since has been given those codenames.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

Alex's POV:

The journey from the house was long and boring nothing much happened accept the houses, trees and buildings passing by. Alex had a good idea what was coming for him when he arrived, last time was a good example of that but he had to make the best out of a bad situation. The car pulled up to the gate and the driver showed his ID card. After all the security checks where made the barrier was lifted and the car pulled up to a wooden building. "Here you go kid" the driver said.

"Thanks" Alex replied. He got out the car and went inside the building. He waking along the corridor to the last door and knocked.


End file.
